


Pregnancy Cravings

by Pervert_L



Series: Taking Care of the Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervert_L/pseuds/Pervert_L
Summary: John has been treating Stiles far too delicately since he became pregnant. Scott is about to teach him that it's okay to fulfill their omega's cravings.Can be read as a stand-alone.





	Pregnancy Cravings

John woke up with a start and studied his surroundings. He was in the living room, sitting on his favorite armchair. He knew he had missed the end of the game from the blaring ads on the TV. That was probably what had interrupted his sleep in the first place.

While stretching his arms, John wondered where everyone was and why they hadn't woken him up. Melissa had a shift at the hospital, but it was late enough that Scott should be back from the clinic and Stiles up from his nap.

"Ah! Of course."

With a rueful smile John walked upstairs and up to the boys' bedroom door. It was just as he had imagined.

Scott was sitting on the bed, his back to the headboard, with Stiles straddling him and riding his cock with abandon. The omega's leg muscles were straining, his enormous round belly hanging between them and hiding his tiny dick from sight.

The proportions were all wrong, the bulging gut far too big for such a slender boy. Stiles looked like he should be having trouble moving, let alone having vigorous sex with his mate. But then again, omegas were made for carrying babies, so it only made sense that they would flourish and thrive during their pregnancies.

And boy, had Stiles flourished.

Everyone in the family had known when Scott's seed finally caught just from the omega's behavior. Stiles had come off his last heat ready to begin nesting and become a homemaker the likes of which their house had never seen.

John had already gone through this with Claudia, but she had always been the old-fashioned ideal of the perfect omega who desired nothing more than to be the best mother and wife. Stiles, though. He had dreams for the future, plans for college, ideas of careers he might enjoy...

And if the sudden shift into 50's housewife had been startling, it was nothing compared to the abrupt increase in his sex drive during his third trimester.

Stiles had always loved sex and all four of them had a very active sex life, but lately it was almost like he was in heat. Melissa had reassured him and explained that it happened to some omegas and it was perfectly normal, but John still had some trouble understanding it.

His son looked ready to burst, and the sheriff felt as if he should be coddling him and treating him as gently as he could. Scott, on the other hand, was willing to give his mate exactly what he asked for and fuck him hard as many times as he wanted.

And boy, did he want it.

"Scott, more!" mewled Stiles.

The alpha's ass was no longer touching the bed, thrusting up into his mate like he was trying to push him off of him. John couldn't see where they were joined, but he could hear the squelching and the wet slaps and smell the arousal that saturated the room. He also had a perfect view of his son's flushed face, all glassy-eyed and drooling.

"Is this what you want? What you need?" growled Scott with a strained voice.

"Yes!"

"You live for this, don't you? For my cock filling your pussy up, plugging it tight and stuffing you full of my come. You always want it, don't you?"

"Yes!"

John had the feeling that at this point his son would agree to anything if only to make sure the other alpha didn't stop fucking him.

"You crave my seed, you wish that I could put even more babies inside your belly, that I never pulled out of you."

"Yes! Scotty, please!"

Stiles trembled in a way that John recognized as an orgasm, but he kept riding his mate's huge alpha cock.

"And what about your daddy? If I'm plugging you up he won't be able to fuck you. Do you want me more than you want him?"

"No! I- No!"

John looked at his son's stricken face and wondered if he should intervene. Scott shouldn't be upsetting him like that, specially not when his mind was this scrambled.

"Do you want your daddy, then? Do you want me to get out of this bed, go downstairs and send him up?"

"No! Don't leave me! Scott!"

Stiles was crying now, grabbing onto the alpha's arms hard enough to leave marks and still bouncing up and down on his erection.

"Then you'll have to call him really loud so he knows you need him."

"Daddy! Daddy, I need you! Please!"

Stiles' wailing made John's cock twitch in his pants. Oh, how he wished that he could bury himself inside the omega and screw him into the bed.

"Tell him what you want, baby."

"I want your cock, daddy! I need it! Need you!"

At that moment Scott grabbed Stiles' thighs and pulled him up and back, so that his lap and torso were supporting all the weight of his mate and the omega's dick and pussy were on display.

Even lying back the pregnant belly looked gigantic, but for once John wasn't looking at it. Stiles' juicy cunt was red and gushing slick all over Scott's swelling knot. He could almost see it, the alpha ramming his rod inside him until he swelled and caught and blocked that hole for everyone else.

He needed to get in.

"Daddy!"

John entered the room while unbuckling his belt.

"You've finally decided to give him what you both want?" asked Scott with a smirk.

The sheriff growled at the brat's cheek, but he couldn't exactly deny the reason he was there.

"Daddy! Need you!" begged Stiles.

"Where do you need him, baby? Want your daddy's cock inside your pussy?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"But I'm already there. Do you want me out?"

"No!" wailed Stiles desperate.

"So who do you want?"

"Both! Need you both!"

"Alright, then."

Right after those words Scott pulled Stiles up far enough that his cock slipped out from that loose cunt and, in a smooth move most porn stars wouldn't be able to replicate, let him fall back down at the perfect angle to impale his ass.

"Scott!" reprimanded John, his protective instincts overpowering once more his need to fuck.

"What? I was only making sure that there was a hole free for you" explained the teenager with faux innocence and a smug smile.

The sheriff would have stopped the other alpha to check on Stiles, but the omega had gone back to riding him as if he couldn't tell the difference between one hole and another.

"There's a pussy that needs filling, isn't there?"

"Yes! Please, daddy!"

In the end it wasn't the scent or the sounds of sex that did it. It wasn't even the begging or the grabby hands. The thing that made John lose his control was his son's face. Stiles looked like a desperate mess, all red cheeks and glossy eyes and drooling mouth. The alpha of the family felt the sudden need to fill that slutty hole with his cock until the omega choked on it, but his boy's cunt needed his attention more right now.

With a low growl John shoved his trousers and underwear down until his erection popped free. It was so hard that it slapped his abdomen and stained his shirt, but the alpha couldn't be bothered about it.

"Daddy, fuck me!" begged Stiles once more, and who was he to deny him?

John grabbed his massive cock and placed the head right at the entrance to Stiles' pussy.

"Is this what you want, son? Are you so greedy that you need two alphas to satisfy you?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"He is a gigantic slut, isn't he?"

Other men might have felt anger towards someone speaking of their child in such a way, but John could hear the pride and fondness in Scott's voice. Of course, it also helped that the teenager was right: Stiles was a gigantic slut and they loved him for it.

And John knew how to treat sluts.

Stiles was a band of heat around his cock, a wet sleeve of flesh that wanted to swallow him whole. There was no denying it, this omega's cunt was made for fucking and breeding, and the only way to satisfy it was by keeping it filled to capacity.

"Fuck!" exclaimed Scott. "It's so tight I can feel you move inside him!"

John could feel the other alpha's cock too, their shafts rubbing against each other through the thin layer of flesh that separated Stiles' pussy from his ass. They had done this on occasion, but not often enough for the sensation to lose its novelty. If such a thing was even possible.

The two alphas soon found a rhythm that worked for them. One would push in as the other pulled out so that their omega was never empty. Stiles was like a ragdoll between them, too overwhelmed to do anything other than tremble and moan while they used his body.

Every time John thrust deep into his boy, the head of his cock bumped into Scott's retreating member. Every time he withdrew, he could feel the other alpha's knot, ready to tie inside his bitch and fill him with gallons of come.

"John! Daddy!" called Scott desperately.

"Go for it, son. Knot your mate."

The teenage alpha shoved his cock into Stiles' ass one last time and finally let his bulb expand. John kept fucking his son's pussy, enjoying the increased tightness due to Scott's knot and it triggering the omega's locking reflexes. He could feel his own bulge growing, encouraged by Stiles' attempts to keep him in.

"So good for us," he cooed. "Do you want me to knot inside or outside you, son?"

"In- inside. Please."

John smiled at his boy and pushed inside, but Scott's swollen bulge was blocking his own. Still, he didn't admit defeat. The sheriff backed out until only the head of his cock remained in Stiles and then punched back in.

Both boys whined at the feeling but neither asked him to stop, so he did it again. And again, and again. His son had begged him for his knot and John would give it to him.

The alpha pulled out once more and thrust back in, putting all of his body weight into the motion. This time, when his knot bumped against Scott's, it somehow managed to squeeze past it and deep into Stiles. The extreme pressure was enough to make it expand fully tying John inside his son.

The two alphas maneuvered the omega and themselves into a more comfortable position that wouldn't put much pressure on Stiles' pregnant belly. John imagined that it was bigger now, two loads of come adding to its volume.

Watching his son's blissed out face, the sheriff promised himself that he wouldn't let his sensibilities get in the way of Stiles' happiness ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes or think I'm missing any tag.


End file.
